Living In a Kind of Hell
by sibunian
Summary: MY SECOND UPDATE TODAY! AND THE FINAL CHAPTER IT INCLUDES INFO ON THE SEQUEL WHICH IS A FABINA STORY AND MENTIONS ALL THE COUPLES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT JAROME! READ NOW! STILL FABINA AND PATROME AMFIE AND MACK INCLUDES A SCHEMING JOY IN SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people! This is my first story! So please review if I should carry on with this story! I am a fabina supporter but I wanted to do a patrome story 'cause you know there is loads of storylines for them!**_

_**Me: I do not own house of Anubis, but I am getting a house of Anubis cake designed for my birthday I guess I can own that house of Anubis right?**_

_**Amber: make sure they put me on it wearing a pink dress!**_

_**Me: No... On with the story! Oh and it's in narrator POV for most of it!**_

* * *

><p>Patricia Williamson is just the Goth girl of the house and she doesn't really fit in... You see her house is full of people that have accomplished way more than she ever did! The only thing she ever accomplished was getting kidnapped by a psychotic maniac! And even then her friends had to come save her! She did help with the mystery but even then Amber helped more than she did. She is best friends with Joy Mercer and ever since she came back Patricia has had to listen to her scheme on ways on how to break up Fabian and Nina since they got together but recently she hasn't... Joy has been talking about a certain prankster named Jerome, and Patricia LOVES Jerome but she won't admit it you can count on that she just sits there listening pretending it doesn't hurt to hear Joy talk about her crush, well it might be more than a crush but Patricia won't admit that either...<p>

And that's exactly what's happening at this moment in time Joy and Patricia are sat in the living room talking about Jerome but it's more of a one sided conversation Joy talks, Patricia nods every once in awhile. Everyone else is out doing something, Nina and Fabian are out on their fifth date since they got together two weeks ago at prom, Mick and Mara are training and somehow Alfie managed to drag Jerome _and_ Amber to an alien convention.

"Patricia are you even listening to me?" Joy complained noticing the spaced out look on Patricia's face.

"Yeah Joy I am, but don't you think it's a little odd to obsess over a guy like this?" Patricia asked hoping for a change in conversation.

"No... Be glad I'm not scheming over Nina and Fabian's love fest anymore," Joy scoffed "I am so over Fabian,"

"You sure about that?" Patricia asked.

"Yup!" Joy exclaimed

"Yeah 'cause now you've moved onto Jerome," Patricia said this was not how she wanted the conversation to go '_maybe she'll start talking to Amber about this' _Patricia wondered.

"I know it's so amazing! Just his eyes, oh his eyes!" Joy gushed. _'Here we go again'_ Patricia thought as joy got lost in her own little world of Jerome. I know what you're thinking '_Joy and Jerome are dating'_ wrong! Joy just simply watches Jerome from a far, nothing creepy about that! Nothing creepy at all other than it's slightly stalkerish... When Patricia was sure Joy was too involved in her fantasy she got up and walked upstairs casually, that's how much she was fantasizing, a bomb could of gone off and Joy wouldn't noticed! And this was slowly killing Patricia from the inside, '_Jerome'_ she thought _'as if he would fall for me, he and Joy will end up living happily ever after with four kids while I live in a house with fifty cats!' _Patricia went into her room which she shared with Mara and Joy and prayed for the others to come back soon so she could at least have a half decent conversation, until supper where Joy will dreamily stare at Jerome, while Jerome will look slightly creeped out... Yeah Jerome notices. It has been three days since Joy stopped scheming over Nina and Fabian and started obsessing over Jerome, Three days of hell for Patricia with even more to come!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short but it's just the introduction! Please review and thank you for reading my first chapter :p so yeah Joy's back fabina has formed and Alfie is one step closer to asking Amber out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi my fellow sibunians! You all know the drill I say I don't own house of Anubis and I get on with the story! Oh ad thank you to my first 2 reviewers sibunaMT and WritersWayOfLife**_

_**Me: I don't own HOA and I went on a live chat with Brad Kavanagh! Whoop!**_

_**Fabian: You burst my ear drum on that web cam...**_

_**Me: oh silly Fabian that wasn't you! It was the actor who plays you! On with the story! Oh and remember if it doesn't say a POV its narrators!**_

Patricia sat reading her issue of everything Goth magazine waiting for her friends to come back and that Joy wouldn't realize she wasn't listening to her ramble on about Jerome. She looked out the window and saw Nina and Fabian where holding hands on the way back to the house she sighed in relief and ran downstairs just in time for them to come in.

"Woah Patricia, never thought you'd be this happy to see us," Nina laughed.

"Thank god you're here I've just had to listen to Joy ramble on about her crush on Jerome" Patricia said.

"You, you bitch!" Joy screeched "You said you wouldn't tell! I thought we were friends! Obviously we're not!"

"I'm not the psychotic one!" Patricia yelled as Joy pushed past Nina and Fabian and ran upstairs.

"Well..." Nina mumbled as Patricia walked into the living room followed by Nina and Fabian.

"Patricia why don't you go speak to her?" Nina asked.

"She got what was coming to her," Patricia mumbled.

"You can't be serious, you're best friends," Fabian stated.

"Not anymore," Patricia scoffed.

"Why were you arguing?" Nina asked.

"Because all she talks about is Jerome, like almost every single part of him," Patricia replied shivering slightly.

"Too much information..." Fabian said "I thought that she was too busy trying to mess me and Nina up..."

"She was until three days ago," Patricia stated.

"I'm still shivering from what you said about her talking about _almost _every part of him, how does she even?" Nina asked unable to finish her question.

"I don't know Nina, I don't know..." Patricia said.

"Is that why she hides behind bushes on the way to school?" Fabian asked.

"Yup," Patricia replied simply.

"You were right to call her psychotic," Nina said while she and Fabian nodded.

"It seems weird for Joy to like Jerome, well it's weird for anyone really to like Jerome," Fabian said.

"Yeah, who would like, Jerome," Patricia laughed uneasily Nina looked at her suspiciously before a smirk crept on her face 'do not say a thing' Patricia mouthed, Nina nodded just as Mick and Mara walked through the door.

"Something smells good," Mick said.

"You and your food," Mara giggled, Mick shrugged and kissed Mara's cheek before heading to the boys' corridor and into the boys wash room for a shower while Mara went upstairs.

"Ooh Fabian, Nina you're back! It's your turn to do the silver ware and wash up!" Trudy said in her oh so happy voice totally unaware of the situation with Patricia and Joy.

"Ok," Nina and Fabian said simultaneously before rushing into the kitchen and fetching the silver ware for the table.

"ALFRED LEWIS! HOW DARE YOU STUFF ME IN THE BACK OF YOUR VAN IN A HIDEOUS BAG AND TAKE ME, AMBER MILLINGTON TO AN ALEIN CONVENTION!" Amber screeched coming through the door.

"Sorry but it was Jerome's idea to put you in the sack..." Alfie mumbled.

"Ugh..." Amber mumbled walking into the front room.

"Jerome I told you we shouldn't have gone with the sack!" Alfie complained.

"Yeah but it got her there and she seemed happy when she saw the pink strobe lights from the fake space ship," Jerome said in defence.

"I guess you're right," Alfie said as he and Jerome walked into the front room as well.

"Thank you for setting up the table now, Fabian go and get Mick and... Patricia you go and get Joy and Mara," Trudy smiled, Fabian rushed off into the boys corridor while Patricia crossed her arms.

"I'll get Mara but not Joy," Patricia grumbled going upstairs.

"Oh, I'll stay out of this," Trudy said and ran into the kitchen bringing out all the dishes of food out and placing them on the table and calling everyone in for supper everyone sat down at the table, everyone except Joy.

"Where's Joy?" Mara asked as she sat down.

"Don't know, don't care," Patricia mumbled.

"Woah what happened here, has little Trixie the Goth pixie lost her best friend?" Jerome asked acting as if he cared and placing a hand on his heart.

"Shut it slime ball!" Patricia sneered.

"Patricia can I talk to you out in the hallway?" Joy asked poking her head round the door frame; Patricia got up and walked into the hallway where she noticed Joy was in an extremely short black skirt, a very revealing strapless black top showing her stomach and black 5 inch stilettos and lots of makeup.

"What do you want Joy?" Patricia sneered.

"I read your diary," Joy said "I know you like Jerome,"

"So," Patricia retorted.

"Jerome will never like you and to make sure he doesn't I am going to conquer his heart," She said.

"Good look with that," Patricia said sarcastically.

"I will have good luck because I look good," Joy said.

"Keep telling yourself that," Patricia mumbled and walked back into the dining room, sat at her chair and began to eat like nothing ever happened.

"What happened out there?" Alfie asked.

"Nothing," Patricia replied though she knew Joy had declared war.

"Yeah 'cause that's the truth," Jerome said.

"Fine me and Joy aren't friends just because I told Nina and Fabian who her crush is, she called me a bitch and I called her psychotic! Are we happy now?" Patricia snapped.

"Woah," Alfie said "It was just a question..." Just then Joy strutted into the room causing Nina and Fabian to burst into laughter because they knew she was trying to grab Jerome's attention while Alfie, Jerome and Mick where drooling.

"Mick you're drooling!" Fabian laughed, Mara looked at Joy then at Mick and slapped him across the face leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"OW!" Mick yelled. Amber glared at Joy because Amber had been waiting for Alfie to ask her out.

"So you can either be on my side of the argument or Patricia's you know, I did nothing wrong," Joy said walking towards where Jerome was sitting.

"We know that you called Patricia a bitch..." Amber said.

"Who says? It's my word against Patricia's," Joy said

"Me and Fabian were there. We heard it all," Nina said.

"I believe Nina," Amber said "mainly because she is my BEST FRIEND and she can't lie to save her life and even _I_ know she wasn't lying, she doesn't have the talent,"

"Gee thanks Amber," Nina said sarcastically.

"It's true..." Everyone agreed.

"Okay back to the matter at hand," Nina said.

"Jerome who do you believe?" Joy asked flirtatiously.

"I don't know," Jerome gulped 'When is Joy gonna stop?' Jerome thought.

"I thought you all where my friends, clearly I'm wrong about that too! Joy out," Joy said walking out and going upstairs.

"And me and Mara have to room with _that_..." Patricia said.

"You two can come to our room tonight and sleep on the floor," Nina suggested.

"OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT IT'S FRIDAY WE CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" Amber exclaimed, Mara laughed and nodded.

"YAY!" Amber squealed "Mine and Nina's room at ten!"

_**I know it's short but how is it? Please review :) So do you think there sleep over will be crashed and by who? Find out next time I update... don't forget to review!**_

_**Until then Sibuna...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! First of all I want to say thank you for all the comments and perhaps one of the longest comments in the world! **_

_**Me: I do not own HOA, I asked nickelodeon for it though through Twitter :)**_

_**Jerome: Yeah like there gonna say yes...**_

_**Me: quite you! On with the story!**_

Later that night all the girls except Joy where in Nina and Amber's room playing truth or dare.

"So you all know how the game works..." Amber said looking around the circle. "So I'll go first!"

"Amber you always go first," Mara complained only for Amber to put her hand up to silence her.

"Okay... Nina! Truth or Dare?" Amber asked.

"Truth..." Nina said.

"Ooh goody! How many times have you and Fabian kissed from prom to now!" Amber asked squealing.

"I don't count the times I kiss Fabian," Nina said, cheeks turning a light pink.

"Ugh, just guess!" Amber insisted.

"More than 5..." Nina said hesitantly while Amber sighed 'not the answer I was hoping for' Amber thought to herself.

"Okay Patricia!" Nina exclaimed.

"Dare," Patricia said quickly.

"Ermm I just need to go to the bathroom," Mara said walking out.

"Prank call Victor and pretend to be... Rufus!" Nina whispered. 'thank goodness Mara isn't here!' she thought.

"Fine," Patricia grumbled "Pass me the phone,"

"Here, Put it on speaker phone," Amber said passing her the phone. Patricia dialled it and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Victor asked.

"Ah, hello Victor," Patricia said in a splendid Rufus accent.

"Rufus, what do you want?" Victor said in a stern tone.

"Nothing really, only wanted to say I will kidnap the chosen one in order to get the cup," Patricia sneered.

"You don't even know who the chosen one is, you never saw the building of the cup," Victor said starting to get nervous.

"Oh it was that Martin girl correct?" Patricia asked then they heard the dial tone Victor had obviously hung up causing laughter to erupt in the room.

"He actually thought it was Rufus!" Nina laughed.

"I know right now he'll be too busy thinking about that than-*thud*- what was that?" Amber asked just as Mara came back in.

"Did any of you just hear that noise?" Mara asked.

"Oooh, I am a ghooossstt," They heard someone say before hearing laughing.

"Alfie, Jerome," Nina sighed. They then heard footsteps going down stairs and people yelling 'darn they knew it was us' and 'I knew we should have been aliens Jerome!" The girls went back to playing dares while downstairs Jerome had a plan...

Downstairs after Jerome and Alfie had come back from upstairs they held a meeting.

"Okay, tonight we will prank the girls!" Jerome announced.

"Why would we do that?" Fabian asked.

"You don't need a reason to prank, little Fabian," Alfie said patting Fabian's head.

"What if the girls find out that me and Fabian helped, we could lose our girlfriends," Mick said.

"So, just give them some flowers, some chocolate, everything will be just peachy!" Jerome exclaimed.

"And the prank's simple it just involves silly string, honey and a whole lot of feathers!" Alfie said mischievously rubbing his hands together.

*Later That Night*

It was midnight and everyone was asleep except the boys... they slowly crept up the stairs to the girls corridor and pressed their ears to the door of Nina and Amber's room to see if the girls were asleep which they were. Jerome motioned for Mick and Fabian to bring the bag of supplies since they wanted no part of the actual prank but didn't want to be left out either. Jerome went over to Fabian and took the silly string from the bag he was carrying shook the can and then Jerome crept into the room and walked over to Amber and sprayed all of her face and hair and did the same to Mara he crept out so Alfie could get the honey from Mick.

"Mick why are you eating the honey?" Alfie hissed.

"Sorry," He whispered and handed him the jar, Alfie used his 'ninja skills' as he called it and poured honey all over Nina's hair and Patricia's hair. He nodded to Jerome who threw him the bag of feathers where Alfie scattered them all in the Nina and Patricia's hair.

"Alfie come on," Jerome hissed.

"One second," Alfie whispered, he crouched down next to Amber and took a picture with his phone.

"Alfie..." Jerome hissed again.

"That's my new profile picture," Alfie whispered to himself before walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Good job," Jerome said high-fiving Alfie, Mick and Fabian shook their heads and headed downstairs.

**I know it's short but how was it? What will the girls say and do when they wake up? Review please! BTW people who don't have accounts can review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi people! I would like to thank hoaluvpatrome567 for all the amazing reviews! This chapter contains some fabina in it too! I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a few days I was at my dad's and then when I came home I was upset because it's my first Christmas EVER I won't see my dad because he has to go to Cardiff.**_

_**Me: I do not own HOA nickelodeon hasn't replied yet...**_

_**Alfie: You'll be waiting a long time...**_

_**Me: Anyways... on with the story!**_

After the boys crept downstairs they went to bed not thinking of the consequences of what they just did. The girls awoke at seven o'clock in the morning after hearing a scream, Amber's scream to be precise.

"I am so going to kill them!" She shouted.

"Amber...– AHH!" Nina yelled when she actually saw Amber.

"OMG Nina! What has happened to your hair!" Mara asked "Patricia yours is the same!"

"Those little..." Patricia growled.

"Oh no, my hair is ruined!" Nina yelled.

"I'll help you wash it," Amber said talking Nina across the hall to the washroom only to be stopped by Joy she looked over at Nina and laughed which made Nina just run into the wash room and lock the door.

"Nina let me in!" Amber yelled.

"No, I can NOT go downstairs looking like this and even if we do wash it what if it doesn't come out what if I have to get an awful hair cut! Then Fabian might leave me for Joy!" Nina cried.

"Nina, please let me in!"Amber pleaded when she got no answer she stormed downstairs and slapped Jerome and Alfie across their faces and dragged Fabian upstairs.

"Amber what are you doing?" Fabian asked.

"Your girlfriend is really upset and she thinks you might leave her for Joy," Amber replied "She's in there," Amber gestured towards the bathroom door Fabian nodded and walked up to it and knocked on it slowly.

"Go away Amber!" Nina yelled.

"It's not Amber," Fabian said.

"Fabian," Nina said and opened the door to let him in.

"I am so sorry for Jerome and Alfie," Fabian said.

"You helped?" Nina asked.

"No they dragged me and Mick along, well we just held the bags with the so called 'pranking equipment'" Fabian said.

"It's fine can you just please help me get this out of my hair?" Nina asked smiling a tiny bit.

"Of course," Fabian smiled and kissed Nina's nose as she put her head back in the sink.

"It will probably take hours..." Nina complained.

"I don't care," Fabian said smiling at Nina.

"You're the best," Nina smiled back.

"Why did you think I would leave you for Joy?" Fabian asked.

"Because if this doesn't come out I will have to get an awful haircut and you may not like me any more..." Nina whispered.

"Nina I would never leave you, your the most amazing, beautiful, mysterious, unique girls I have ever met, Joy doesn't even have one of those qualities," Fabian smiled.

"Really?" Nina asked, Fabian nodded.

"Nina, I've wanted to tell you this for a while now..." Fabian stuttered.

"What's up?" Nina asked.

"Nina I wanted to say... I love you," Fabian blurted out.

"I love you too," Nina smiled.

"Really?" Fabian asked.

"Yup," Nina smiled. Fabian had just finished washing the honey out in what 5 minutes which was a lot quicker that Nina expected. She sat up and Fabian leant in and kissed Nina, his tongue flickered at Nina's bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly granted deepening the kiss Fabian's arms snaked around Nina's waste as Nina's arms went around Fabian's neck pulling at his hair after five minute they pulled away for air smiling, it was after all Nina and Fabian's first 'snogging session' or 'make out session'.

Mean while Patricia was downstairs shouting the odds off at Jerome.

"JEROME!" Patricia yelled.

"Hey Trixie love the new hair style," Jerome smirked.

"It's not funny!" Patricia shouted.

"Well sorry Trixie sorry that you can't take a joke!" Jerome yelled.

"You made Nina cry!" Patricia yelled slapping Jerome.

"What do you want me to do about it!" Jerome yelled.

"Well I don't know but I think it will be interesting to watch when I tell Victor you stole from his liquor cabinet, got Joy drunk and slept with her!" Patricia yelled.

"That never happened!" Jerome yelled.

"Jerome I know that, you know that but Victor doesn't and believe me all of the girls but Joy want to you dead right now and will back me up, maybe even some of the boys and Joy might even I know she would love to be able to say she slept with you," Patricia sneered.

"Well then maybe I should date Joy then!" Jerome yelled sarcastically.

"YAY!" Joy squealed running downstairs and hugging Jerome while Jerome tried to pry her off of him.

"Get off me!" Jerome yelled.

"To think I have a crush on you!" Patricia yelled and walked off leaving Jerome alone with Joy and his thoughts. 'Patricia likes me!'

_**So Patricia has admitted that she like Jerome to Jerome and Joy thinks Jerome meant that he would like to go out with her. Sorry it's short please review! I might update again today because of the wait :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Told you I would update twice today :p merry Christmas eve, eve from England!**_

_**Me: I do not own house of Anubis! Have you seen brad Kavanagh and Tasie's x-mas song? Look it up.**_

_**Mara: Yeah! It's epic!**_

_**Fabian: My microphone breaks in the end.**_

_**Me: It's not you it's the actors who play you! I thought we talked about this before! On with the story!**_

Patricia stormed upstairs into her shared room with Mara and Joy; she grabbed Joy's things and threw them outside of the room just as a very red faced Nina was walking out of her room with an equally red faced Fabian.

"I am getting a sense of déjà-vu," Nina laughed when she saw Patricia throwing out Joy's things.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Patricia grumbled.

"Okay, okay," Nina replied.

"And don't make it so obvious that you two have just been snogging next time," this caused both of them to go even redder and scurry down the stairs.

"Snogging? Who has been snogging?" Amber asked poking her head out from the door that lead to the banister hallway

"Nina and Fabian," Patricia said.

"Ah! Fabina moment!" Amber squealed. "Have there been any patrome moments yet?"

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Ugh... Patrome! PATricia and JeROME!" She squealed clapping her hands.

"No but last time I was down there I saw some Joyrome," Patricia huffed.

"Ugh I can totally tell you're crushing on him and that he is crushing on you too! It's like Fabian and Nina it was totally obvious to us that they where perfect for each other but they didn't notice and that's what happening with you and Jerome, everyone else can tell but you two," Amber smiled.

"I have no idea what you just said but I think it was smart," Patricia said, Amber smiled at her Goth friend.

"Go speak to him," Amber smiled "I saw the argument..."

"Well what's anubis house without at least one person eaves dropping," Patricia mumbled.

"Oh Alfie was too, and Mara _and_ Mick!" Amber exclaimed.

"Amber, Amber, Amber..." Patricia shook her head.

"NINA PATRICIA IS COMING SHOPPING WITH US!" Amber yelled.

"What?" Patricia yelled.

"Great Fabian's coming too!" Nina said running up the stairs.

"I never said-" Patricia got cut off.

"Me and Nina are going to help you to look hot for Jerome," Amber smirked.

"And Fabian has found Jerome's 'what I want a girl to wear' list, how sad for him..." Nina sighed.

"No way! It will probably have see through tops and tight skirts on it and stuff..." Patricia shuddered.

"We will modify it so that when Jerome looks at it then you he will tick it off," Amber explained.

"Yeah 'cause Jerome's that easy to fool," Patricia said sarcastically.

"Well it won't hurt to try now will it?" Nina asked dragging Patricia downstairs followed by perky Amber.

"You ready?" Fabian asked kissing Nina's cheek.

"Yeah let's go," Nina giggled.

_**Sorry it's sooo short but the next chapter will be super long because it's where they go shopping and there will be a twist... but at least it's an update... REVIEW! Thank you for reading :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi people thanks for the reviews! Here are some replies to some reviews!**_

_**Hoaluvpatrome567 – Yeah I didn't really mention that Patricia got her hair clean so thanks for reminding me I have put that in this chapter so read to find out!**_

_**I would like to say thank you for all the other reviews!**_

_**Me: I own house of Anubis!**_

_**Nina: No you don't...**_

_**Me: You're right :(. On with the story!**_

They were about to go out the door when Amber screamed and dragged Patricia upstairs.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH _THAT_ HAIR!" She yelled from the top of the stairs.

"AMBER!" Patricia screamed in protest because Amber was literally dragging her along the floor...

One bottle of shampoo later and they were all ready to go to town they took the bus and where there in ten minutes.

"Okay hand me the list Fabian," Amber said. Fabian fumbled around in his pockets trying to find the list when he found it he took a quick look and his eyes went wide.

"Umm- I think I have the wrong list..." Fabian said giving it to Amber.

"Let's see... This is Jerome's list for girls he has slept with! Eww in the other column it says 'girls I would like to sleep with'" Amber read disgusted.

Nina took the list and read it a smirk coming on her face.

"Guess who's on the 'girls I would like to sleep with' list?" Nina asked.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"Our own little Goth pixie!" Nina exclaimed looking back at the list.

"EEEEPPP!" Amber squealed jumping up and down like a little girl.

"But then again we're on that list..." Nina shuddered.

"WHAT!" Fabian yelled taking the list.

"Fabian you know Nina would never betray you like that and she finds Jerome repulsive but since we have no list we have to choose clothes we _think_ Jerome would like..." Amber stated.

"So short skirts tight tops..." Patricia mumbled.

"I'm sure Jerome not like that when it comes to clothes he likes girls to wear..." Amber said not sounding sure.

"Yeah he's probably not like that, that's why he has girls he has SLEPT with on a list!" Patricia said sarcastically taking the list.

"Patricia I don't think you-" Nina was cut off.

"LOOK IT EVEN HAS THE DATES ON IT! MOST RECENTLY WAS TWO NIGHTS AGO WITH... Joy..." She said whispering her name.

"Patricia we're so sorry..." Amber said, but Patricia just ran off.

"We need to find her!" Nina exclaimed.

"Try the first Goth shop you see," Fabian said they nodded and all split up.

Nina saw a small shop with lots of gothic trinkets in. 'she could be in there...' Nina thought going into the shop, she began to look around when a tall guy with fake fangs approached her.

"Goths only," He said taking out the fangs, Nina sighed and walked out the shop.

Meanwhile Fabian went into a another shop that looked very gothic but when he got in there he immediately had to leave it was a shop that sold under wear not a store Patricia would like as he walked out he bumped into Nina.

"Oh hi Nina..." He blushed.

"You went in there right?" She asked pointing behind him into the shop he nodded and blushed.

"I thought it was a store for Goths..." He mumbled walking around with Nina now.

While Amber was doing the opposite of what they were set to do which was 'find Patricia' instead she was in an everything pink store looking at fur coats for the winter which was coming in six months.

"Ooh, this is in Nina's size!" Amber squealed "I should buy her it!" she continued looking at the racks of clothing until she saw something out of place, something not pink... She walked over to it and noticed it was Patricia.

"Hi Patricia do you think I should get Nina this?" She asked showing the pink fur coat.

"Leave me alone..." She mumbled.

"Come on, just because your crush slept with your ex-best friend doesn't mean a thing," Amber said.

"How do you know?" Patricia asked.

"Because that was when Jerome got drunk because I remember him being very hung over at that alien convention," Amber smiled.

"Where are Nina and Fabian?" Patricia asked looking behind me.

"I don't know probably snogging in a changing room of a random shop," Amber giggled, as Patricia stood up, Amber bought the fur coat and they set off looking for 'fabina'.

Back at the house Joy was pestering Jerome by talking about their wedding and baby names though Jerome had no intentions what so ever of marrying Joy.

"SHUT UP JOY!" Jerome yelled.

"I understand less talking more kissing!" Joy squealed jumping on top of Jerome and kissing him.

"Hey Joy do you know where- AHHHH!" Mara screamed walking into the room.

"What happened?" Mick asked running into the room with a tennis racket "AHH!" He also saw Jerome and Joy, but he was so shocked he even started to hit them with the tennis racket Joy got up and Jerome ran off yelling 'Thanks Campbell!' and going straight to his room and locking the door.

"Hi dude," Alfie smiled he was watching Narnia, Alfie's latest craze other than aliens.

"Hi," Jerome sighed.

"What's up?" Alfie asked.

"Joy, I should never have slept with her..." He shuddered.

"You _slept_ with _Joy_, _Joy Mercer_?" Alfie asked.

"I was drunk," Jerome said.

"How do you know you slept with her then?" He asked.

"She was in the bed with me in the morning," Jerome said in a 'duh' voice Alfie nodded and ran off yelling things like 'creep'.

Back at the shopping complex Nina and Fabian where snogging in a changing room just as Amber has said while Amber was in the very same shop and waiting for a changing room since there was only one.  
>"Hurry up I want to try on my swim suit for the summer holidays," Amber complained thinking and old lady was in there. Finally after five minutes Nina and Fabian walked out with Nina's lipstick all over Fabian's face.<p>

"Awe! I was right!" Amber squealed running into the changing room.

"Amber has been dragging me about shops..." Patricia complained "At least you're not blushing this time..." this only caused them to blush and Fabian to start rubbing the lipstick off from his face...

_**There you go! BTW this is part 1 of the shopping trip there is more to come, lots of things are revealed and the twist was that Jerome has in fact slept with Joy and the list was wrong! REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

_**Merry Christmas! oh and I won't be updating tomorrow because it's Christmas and I wont be updating the next day because I am visiting family...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! This is part 2 of the shopping trip well it's not really a part of it more like a paragraph but I promise you Patrome in THIS chapter! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!**_

_**Me: I still don't own house of Anubis and I am sooo excited about season 2!**_

_**Alfie: It's gonna be AMAZING full of aliens!**_

_**Me: okay... on with the story!**_

Patricia, Amber, Nina and Fabian continued with their shopping trip and had to drag Patricia away from any Goth shops, 'This is a serious mission not a spree for black eye-liner and fish net tights' Amber would say whenever Patricia looked at something gothic.

"Amber, just one look at the goth store, please!" Patricia pleaded.

"No, you won't be wearing it any time soon we need to attract Jerome!" Amber said pulling out yet another outfit.

"Amber I don't think pink and frilly will attract Jerome," Patricia said gesturing toward the dress Amber was studying.

"It's not to attract Jerome, it's to attract _Alfie_," Amber explained.

"Amber we're meant to be shopping for Patricia," Fabian complained standing up.

"We've been in this shop for twenty minutes and you've been shopping for yourself? Ugh!" Nina complained.

"Come on lets go to slutsRus for clothes that Jerome will like," Patricia grumbled.

"No, let's just go back to the house, it's been five hours," Fabian said looking at his watch.

"I agree," Nina said.

"Finally we can leave this place!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Fine... I'm staying though and after I've done shopping I'll shop for Patricia and bring it back to the house," Amber said looking through a different clothes rack. As Nina, Fabian and Patricia walked out they let out a sigh of relief and walked to a bus stop.

"So what do you think Amber will get me?" Patricia asked.

"I can't imagine," Nina laughed. Soon they were on the bus and back at Anubis house. They walked in and heard yelling.

"Joy leave me alone!" Jerome yelled running into the hallway.

"You don't mean that!" Joy yelled running up to Jerome and giving him kiss on the lips and he struggled to free himself.

"HELP!" Jerome yelled when Joy pulled away, Fabian and Patricia looked over at Nina who sighed.

"Come on Joy, you can make out with Jerome later," Nina said dragging Joy upstairs.

"Thanks Nina!" Jerome yelled.

"I meant what I said when I said 'make out with Jerome later'!" Nina yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Uh oh!" Jerome yelled and hid behind Fabian.

"Jerome get off me!" Fabian complained.

"I need protection when Joy comes back down and starts snogging my face off!" Jerome yelled.

"If you don't like her why did you sleep with her?" Patricia asked.

"How do you know that?" Jerome asked arching his eyebrows.

"Lucky guess..." Patricia mumbled.

"Well if you must know I was drunk, what I know is what she told me! She said I came in late and very drunk she took me to my room and well must I explain the rest?" Jerome asked.

"We get it," Fabian said.

"Joy get away from me!" Nina screamed from upstairs. Fabian naturally ran upstairs to see what was going on and to help his girlfriend when he got up there he saw Joy standing over Nina with a straightener in hand threatening to put it to her cheek and burn her.

"Get away from her!" Fabian yelled.

"And what if I don't?" Joy asked.

"You won't get to see Jerome tonight," Fabian replied, immediately Joy put away the straightener and ran downstairs to see Jerome.

"Are you ok?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, thank you," Nina smiled kissing Fabians cheek.

"No problem," Fabian smiled back.

Meanwhile downstairs Joy was looking for Jerome around the house but couldn't find him anywhere, this was because Patricia was helping Jerome hide from Joy, she had shown him to the secret room under the laundry room which was once used in World War 2. 'Maybe there's another mystery here...' Patricia thought.

"What if Joy finds us?" Jerome asked shifting around in the small space; they had to sit extremely close together because of the limited amount of space.

"I don't know! God knows how people fit in this back in World War 2!" Patricia complained.

"What you don't _like _sitting close to me?" Jerome asked nudging Patricia.

"No I do not," Patricia replied.

"Not what you said earlier as I recall is you saying you HAVE a crush on me," Jerome smirked.

"Yeah before I found out you slept with Joy," Patricia said.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I have my ways," She smirked "Anyways how long do you suppose we'll be in here?"

"I don't know," Jerome shrugged.

"Stop moving!" Patricia complained.

"What like this?" Jerome asked putting his arm around Patricia making her blush slightly.

"That's not what I meant..." She mumbled.

"You're saying you don't like it?" He asked about to move his arm away only for Patricia to put it back making Jerome smirk.

"Oh stop smirking," Patricia said.

"Fine, so what would you like me to do with my mouth then?" Jerome asked glancing at Patricia.

"Kiss me," Patricia whispered and so he did...

_**HOW WAS IT? WAS THAT PATROMEY OR WHAT! Sorry it's short! Will Amber remember Patricia clothes what will happen if she gets them but they get taken by a certain girl? Review and maybe you'll be right...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey people you guys are sooo lucky! Because I decided to update again!**_

_**Me: I own nothing!**_

_**Patricia: You own your clothes...**_

_**Me: YOU'RE RIGHT! On with the story!**_

Patricia and Jerome came out from their hiding spot holding hands.

"So... err Trixie?" Jerome asked.

"Yes?" Patricia smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Jerome asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," Patricia smiled and leant up and kissed Jerome.

"EEEP!" Amber squealed from the kitchen door way dropping her shopping bags.

"I AM SO GLAD I FORGOT YOUR CLOTHES PATRICIA!" Amber yelled.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing," Patricia said.

"Give me the deats!" Amber yelled.

"What's going on?" Alfie asked walking in as well as the rest of the house including Joy.

"Me and Trixie are together," Jerome smiled.

"UGH!" Joy yelled and stormed out.

"Congrats!" Mara smiled.

"One second before you all start congratulating patrome I have a bone to pick with you Alfred Marmaduke Lewis!" Amber yelled.

"W-what's up," Alfie yelled.

"Why haven't you asked me out yet?" Amber whined.

"Oh... Amber will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"I told you she'd say yes," Jerome said.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you before I didn't know you liked me like that!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Oh Alfie!" Amber squealed and kissed Alfie.

"W-w-w-woooaaahhh..." Alfie smiled.

"Ooh!" Trudy yelled walking into the kitchen "Alfie you're drooling!"

"What's up Trudes?" Mick asked.

"Well, Mr. Millington-" Trudy began.

"My daddy!" Amber squealed.

"Yes as I was saying has invited all of you to go to his summer home in Hawaii during the summer holidays in two days!" She exclaimed.

"Yes surfing!" Mick yelled.

"My Gran won't let me..." Nina mumbled.

"Yes she will! I've already contacted your parents or guardians and they have agreed!" Trudy chirped.

"YAY!" Amber squealed clapping her hands, she then grabbed Nina and took her upstairs where she like everyone else began to pack...

_**There you go! Just a short chapter to round it off and tomorrow I will start the sequel which will focus more on fabina where as this one focused more on the making of patrome but all couples mentioned in this story except jarome will be in the sequel which is patrome, fabina, amfie and mack (Mara and Mick) so Patrome fans don't worry there will be patrome moments! The sequel will be called 'Hawaiian Holiday' and it will have relationship problems and a revenge seeking Joy... Review and please tomorrow read the next story when I put it up, I might even put it up tonight...**_


End file.
